Resident Evil: Doppelganger
by The Dark Swordsman
Summary: A strange disease has broken out in a small city in Georgia. What could a well-known pharmaceutical company has to do with this? Are they hiding someting? The only way to know is to survive. . .
1. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_** Hello and welcome to Resident Evil: Doppelganger. As you may already have already noticed, the fanfiction dumbasses erased the prelude. Doesn't really matter considering the fact that I am pretty much done with the character selection process. I still need characters though, so send me the characters to my e-mail ). Anyway, I'm almost done with the first chapter, so be ready. Oh and also, those who got their characters picked, would you mind sending your profiles to my e-mail? I didn't get to save them before "The Man" erased them. The characters I chose are:

Jolie Mendoza  
Sage  
Stan Lewis  
Alexandra O'Conner  
Jack Liebnitz  
Erica King  
Tetsuya Ivanovich  
Danielle Sterling

Until next time, I must resheath my sword. . .

The Dark Swordsman


	2. Chapter I

**_Author's Note:_** And so, I finally begin Resident Evil: Doppelganger. Enjoy!

**Chapter I**

The winds howled in incessant fury. Blinding rain showered upon the solid earth, loosening the soil and tearing trees and foliage apart in its wake. Swift flashes of lighting shot across the sky closely followed by the tremendous rumble of thunder. The two elements stayed true to their on going race. Nothing could withstand the powerful forces the storm emanated.

As whirlwinds of fury continued to beat upon the tattered earth, carrying gusts of soil and dirt along its path, a single weak scream could be heard faintly in the distance. Blazing through the skies like a meteor, a single figure plunged down into the raging sea, digging deep into the waves of the currents below. The figure, which seemed to have a feminine appearance, struggled valiantly to escape the watery prison, however, it was to no avail. The currents threw her mercilessly around, spinning her left and right. The waves had her in an intense and deadly spin cycle and didn't give her many chances to resurface for air. But she wouldn't be deterred. She continued to struggle, intent on surviving her watery ordeal.

Her lungs burned for the refreshing sensation of cool air. She prayed that she could get at least one good noseful of air so she could heighten her chances of survival once more. She pushed her muscles to their absolute limit, thrusting up and down, digging herself higher and higher up towards the gleaming light emanating from the sky above. Her lungs began to strangle her. She could feel her muscles loosing strength from lack of oxygen to them. The oxygen in her blood began to thin out as she began to feel weak. She slowly felt her energy ebbing away, little by little.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _I can't give up now! Not yet!_

Once again she thrusted her arms out and pumped them up and down, this time with much more strength and speed. Finally, her hand tore through the surface of water, closely followed by her head. She sucked in the sweet aroma of air as the wind continued to howl everywhere around her. The wind blew her water-soaked hair in her mouth, which she spit out immediately. The water acted in the same way as her hair and she found herself spitting out water almost every three seconds. She continued to stay afloat as the violent currents continued to attempt to drag her into the endless depths of the watery chasm below. She fought as hard as she could to stay above the water while the incessant winds clutched at her. It was almost as if the violent waters were raging souls of all those lost at sea now hungrily craving for more souls to sate their endless desires for vengeance against the world that had shunned them by fate.

The woman struggled more, yet she could feel her strength becoming overpowered by the forces of nature. She could faintly hear herself screaming as the currents once again carried her into the deep depths of the aquatic world below.

Her brown eyes fluttered open suddenly, as she began coughing violently. She continued coughing until her eyes focused on her surroundings. She stopped coughing because two things confused her: One, she was no longer submerged in a watery grave, and two she had gone. . .blind. . .or at least that what seemed to have happened. All around her was darkness. Nothing was around her. It was like being in space, only with no stars or planets or anything else. Just consuming blackness.

She stood up slowly, trying to figure out left from right when she felt a presence in front of her. The second she looked up to try and sift through the darkness to see who it was, she froze. She was looking at herself. . .then again she wasn't. . .

It looked like her for the most part, except, this "version" of herself looked a bit rugged, yet oddly beautiful, despite the guns strapped to her waist and back. But that wasn't the most disturbing part of her. The clone had the most unnatural icy blue eyes. They were so unnatural that they actually scared her.

She was almost too scared to say anything, but she knew she had to. Her other self just stood there and stared at her, its eyes looking straight through her. Suddenly, the clone walked straight through her, stunning the woman for a split second. The second the clone passed _through _her body, she felt cold and almost fainted.

Instinctively, she turned to see if the clone had appeared behind her. There, behind her, stood her clone and another person, a man in form. There back were turned so their faces could not be seen. It seemed as if they were facing something in front of them. Then, as abruptly as her clone had appeared, two silhouettes appeared a couple of yards in front of the clone and the man.

All she saw were two pairs of haunting eyes, one pair red, the other white, when everything around her exploded.

The dark hair woman shot up in her bed. As she sat up she pulled a small throwing knife from under her pillow and flung it across the room. The blade found its place inside a wall.

_Shit. . ._ the woman cursed under his breath as a bead of cold sweat rolled down her forehead. Her beautiful black hair was matted to her face from her sweating. As she removed her hair from her face, a familiar sight became visible: A pair of unnatural icy blue eyes.

_That's the fifth time this week, _the blue-eyed woman thought as she got out of bed and sauntered over to her vanity; the vanity that she never used. She wasn't too much into the way she looked, even though she sure did look like she was.

Five times this week, she had had that damn dream and it was only Thursday. Though the dream wasn't new to her, for some reason, the dream was no becoming more realistic, more frequent, and scarier.

And her vanity didn't look like a vanity. It looked like an armory. It was little with guns, gun parts bullets, knives, and other weapons. Then just as she was about to take a seat, she heard a familiar name uttered behind her.

"Sage. . ."


End file.
